


地下车库

by Sycamorrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Stockings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycamorrow/pseuds/Sycamorrow
Summary: 他喜欢丝袜。当轻薄的丝质包裹住下体时，他便会升腾起一种难以言喻的愉悦，这种违和与背德挑拨着扭曲的欲望。她也喜欢丝袜。更喜欢丝袜下健壮的双腿。被覆盖的肌肉蕴藏着力与美的感官享受，滑腻的触感诱人地引人探寻。所以这就是一个抖S妹子和一个女装癖汉子的故事。汉子属于即使穿上最大码女装也掩盖不住体型的高大壮类型。除了女装癖与被调教出的抖M属性外是个大男子主义的正常男人。妹子是个变态。可爱（？）的小变态。四年前的脑洞草稿，片段灭文预警词：spanking，争执、反抗与磨合，轻微女装，轻度BDSM，粗口，羞辱，异物插入





	地下车库

“你不是要去逛街吗？我陪你吧。”特意换好休闲的服装，S站在门口，面无表情地看着一身睡衣的J。  
“是阿姨要求的么？”她微微弯起唇角，“先进来吧。”  
S随她一路走到卧室，自然明白她要干什么，只得无奈跟上。“里面穿了什么？”她的手自然而然地抚上他的裤腰，窗帘掩下遮住阳光，昏暗的光线下J眯起的眼睛深处如有暗流涌动。S听到暗扣解开的声音时咽了口唾沫，黏膩闷热的空气憋的他呼吸不畅。随着拉链拉开裤子也被剥落，他偏头望向房间一隅，忽视下身暴露的诡异感。J也不说话，拨弄着黑色的内裤边缘，将蕾丝窄布扯至一边。男人半硬的阴茎与结实的臀部露了出来。这是一条女士丁字裤。少的可怜的黑色蕾丝隐约遮掩住私密的部位，愈发显得色情。只不过——它被穿在一个男人的身上。“你就准备这么出门？”背后被施与推力，S顺从地趴在床沿，面对着米黄色的墙壁，闭口不言。J将卡在臀缝中的布料扯了出来，手指隔着内裤以有些粗暴的方式插入穴口。她知道男人承受的住。内壁湿润地包裹住了轻易挤入的手指。“自己玩过了？”手指在体内抽动的感觉有些微妙，但早已适应此般对待的身体迅速找到了感觉。S闭上眼睛，手掌按压在床上，又不敢揉皱平整的被单。被内裤勒住的阴茎硬起抵住木质的床腿，在下腹升起热潮之时后方的动作又停止了。他趴在床边平稳呼吸，床单上女子特有的香气扰乱着他的心神。  
“穿上这个。”轻薄的衣料被甩在床上，S沉默地望向J，还是抓起了那顺滑的黑色丝袜，走向主卧的卫生间。J也没拦他，将睡衣褪下，挑选穿衣的搭配。S走出门的时候，碰巧看到J背对门口，身着白色的连衣裙，手绕到白皙的背后去拉拉链的场景。“帮我个忙。”S上前，手指触碰到她光滑细嫩的肌肤，目光瞟向她掩在蓬松裙撑下线条优美匀称的小腿。“刺啦。”拉链两端咬合，J转过身，嵌有花边的裙子摆动，竟十分相称。“挺适合你的。”收腰勒出她纤细的腰肢，而胸部与肩部的设计也突出了朦胧的甜美意味。  
“是吗？”她拥住S，手掌色情地抚上他被尼龙包裹的臀部：“我也很喜欢你现在的样子呢。”S感受到她冰凉的手指搭上裤袜腰侧，她待绽花苞般的胸部贴在他的胸膛，颈侧的呵气却像是恶魔的诱惑：“在那里趴好。”他机械地走过去摆好动作，丝袜却被扒下露出挺翘的屁股，布料少的可怜的内裤仅仅覆盖住股缝。忽的，一个冰凉的利器贴上了皮肤。“是剪刀，别乱动哦。”  
沉闷的撕裂声细微而清晰，J俯视着趴跪的S，手腕移动，在臀部布料中心剪了一个约合三指宽的缺口，正好将男人的穴口暴露在外。她唇角漾起诡异的笑容，将润滑液瓶的开口插入尚且湿润的肛门，然后挤了满满一管进去。她卷匀袜边，光滑的黑丝掩住了他古铜色的皮肤。“这样看上去真不错啊。”丝袜的包裹使腿看起来更为光滑，结实的肌肉被绷出美妙的轮廓，女性饰物与过于健壮的肉体带来的视觉冲击和错位更是有一种扭曲的美。应该有些装饰才对……J隔着丝袜按压着S的后穴，手指轻轻地在肛口处滑动，直至指腹上有明显的湿意，便隔着丝袜，一指插了进去。隔着紧身的布料阻碍十足，幸而她对尺码做了些改进，才能顺利地插入。更难应付的是身下的躯体。过于剧烈的挣扎她一时招架不住。“既然来找我，就别立牌坊。”投射过来的憎恨眼神却让她更加兴奋，她用粗糙的布料在男人肠壁上摩挲，声音刻意压低：“这位小姐，你可是有很多精彩的资料在我这里哦。”她满意地看到S咬牙的神情，又加了一指进去，抵住他的前列腺刮蹭，S果然驯服地软下腰任她操弄。屈辱与绝望是恶的绝佳养料，孕育出的肉欲果实真是甘美得不像话。  
扩张完毕时，有些布料已经埋入湿软的穴口，透亮的液体从凹陷处渗出，同样透明的淫液晕开在包裹阴茎的薄纱内裤上。“自己戴上这个。”J用橡胶龟头拍打着男人的脸颊，几条宽皮筋以奇怪的捆法缠在仿真按摩棒上，还有一个类似于皮带的东西固定在尾部。事到如今已无选择的余地，S不敢弄脏J家的地板，只得半跪着将东西套上大腿。抚过丝袜时他的手微微颤抖，橡皮筋勒进皮肉中，那根橡胶棒他却迟迟不插入穴口。“你自己插进去并扩张或者从商场回来时陪我好好玩玩，选一个吧。”S握紧了形状狰狞的假阴茎，最后还是如临大赦般松开。  
“害羞了?”主导权在握的感觉实在太好，一不小心插入的力度就大了些。横驱直入地埋至深处，侧身的颗粒和软刺正好碾压在男人的敏感点上。来回刷弄几下逼出他加重的喘息，草草扣好皮带，保证按摩棒不会因为过强的弹力而滑出。整理好皮筋，她的声音里沾染了兴奋与期待：“起来走走。”S站起来的时候便感觉不对了，迈动双腿时差点又跪坐下去。橡皮筋迫使按摩棒随着他双腿的运动而抽插，幅度不大但是带来的快感十分强烈，一下下顶弄在敏感点上的动作却像是自己在操自己。他立刻停下脚步，抱着渺茫的期望：“能不能……不要去逛商场了?”“阿姨说她八点在商场验收哦，她和几个朋友在那里逛街呢。”“……让我回家换一件衣服。”“这里有适合你尺码的风衣，还有，把裤子套上。”S无奈地接过衣服，将休闲裤套在丝袜的外面，一颗颗扣上暗色的纽扣。打理好汗湿的头发，S恢复到面无表情的冷淡面孔。“走吧。”“嗯。”J轻握住S宽大厚实的手，乖顺的随他走出房门，从背影看，他们就像一对甜蜜默契的情侣，除了男方的双腿，略微有些颤抖。  
好不容易捱到车库，S的脚步都虚浮了。还算绅士地为J打开车门，然而当他屁股挨上座位，发动汽车时，吐息不由加重。抵在坐垫上的触感将按摩棒又推进了一分，微小的震动都会使深入体内的橡胶棒摇晃着挤压前列腺。好不容易适应了发动机的震动，拉动手柄，汽车平稳地发动了。  
“去哪里？”扭开音乐按钮，平滑如水的歌声充盈了车厢。“中心大厦吧，阿姨说叫我们去那里买些东西。从X大道绕过去?”J的声音飘忽不定，像是在闭目养神。  
……  
（在商场被迫当着母亲和其闺蜜的面羞耻play后，S同J冷战。两人在回小区的路上）

“去X地下车库。新开的一家。”  
“……”S瞥了J一眼，已经知道了接下来的命运。他手指握紧方向盘，有力的手臂肌肉隆起，最终还是抽动了一下嘴角，猛的踩下刹车。  
刷卡进入车库，其内寂静无人，各色车辆横七竖八地停着，低暗的日光灯在偌大的空间中闪动，不知从何处吹来的风让气氛陡然有些阴惨。“钥匙拔了。”J的声音清脆而冰冷，直刮得S耳膜发疼。他皱起眉头，将车停在隐蔽的角落，端坐在座位上不发一言。  
“钥匙拔了，给我。”J压低的声音像个病弱的男子，不似女子的音色带着诡异感。S攥紧钥匙，默默地与她对峙。“给我。”威胁的声线显得低沉，命令的口吻却令S咬牙。“我还没那么贱。”然而后穴中的按摩棒又开始震动了，S无暇顾及，怒视着J。“这是你答应了的等价交换。”J看似漫不经心地把玩着遥控器，手指一直在变化档期的面板上滑动。“…你别以为你是女人我就…”“我本来就是女人。”J唇角噙起一抹冷笑：“我也知道你想要什么。既然求我满足你，就别再扭扭捏捏了。”纤细修长的手指抚上男人的下巴，飘忽不定的声音里带上了诱导和劝慰：“都流汗了。这么…舒服吗？”“呃…”适时在J调高频率时发出一声闷哼，S抿紧唇，握住钥匙的手青筋暴起。“既然你想拿着，就别再松开了哦。”纤细的手指沿着男人的胳膊轻抚，指腹下是他坚硬如岩石般的肌肉。这么紧张啊，还是在害怕?手指伸向他握紧钥匙的手掌，却猛的被他另一只手钳制住，一阵剧痛从手腕处传来，她甚至听到了骨节处的闷响。禁锢立刻松开，S强作镇定的表情映在她没有一丝感情波澜的眼里。“…对不起。你要不要紧?”投射而来的眼神里满溢着虚情假意的自责，恐惧倒是真真切切的，至于关心爱护，她更是没有见到。通红发青的手腕疼痛已趋于麻木，倒是个威胁男人的好素材——毕竟他最不想让母亲为他所谓的婚姻操心。但是她莫名有些疲倦了。  
“你自己先回去吧。我有些事想要处理。”S复杂的眼神搅得她心神不宁，她去拉车门，却听到车门锁上的声音。“你干什么？”随即男人侧过身——手中仍紧攥着钥匙，少有的主动吻了她。“我由你处置，你不要出去。”恳求的口吻，说的却不是“你不要走”，而是充满戒备和商量的“不要出去”。男人温热的唇此刻令她恶心的想吐，她侧过脸，声音滞闷：“放我下车，我还犯不着去阿姨那里诉苦。”  
“…不行。你下车了就不会再回来了。”  
知道其中缘由的J也懒得跟他争论，将遥控器抛给男人，半晌才开口：“把开关关了。还有钥匙先拔下来，你这么握着手会抽筋的。”语毕她便倚在皮椅上养神，和男人干耗着。  
……衣料摩挲的声音。  
S解开暗扣，咬牙将勒得阴茎发疼的外裤扯下，被丝袜勾出粗长轮廓的阴茎弹跳出来，蕾丝内裤上隐约可见白色浊液的痕迹。他蹬掉牛津鞋，将长裤甩在座椅上，用牙齿衔住皮带，弓着身，以一种歪曲而别扭的姿态爬到了汽车后车厢——手中仍紧紧攥着拔下的钥匙。  
“主人…求您惩罚我。”他被丝袜包裹的屁股撅起，正对着光滑如镜的车玻璃，被按摩棒塞满的后穴激烈地收缩着吞吐透明的液体。这种随时可能被人发现的感觉拨动着他的神经，他恳求地抬头，看向他毫无反应的主人。  
“为什么你要被惩罚?”淡漠的声音反而更让他恐惧。  
“因为我做错了事。”  
“你做错了什么？”  
“我……”男人一时的语塞也足以让J的表情更加冰冷。  
“那么，你的惩罚是：关掉按摩棒，放我下车后乖乖开车回家。”  
“不行！”  
“那么你的要求就不是惩罚，而是奖赏了。”  
“……你可以对我做想做的任何事，除了下车。”S觉得这是他最大的让步了。  
“那岂不是正好满足了你的愿望?”  
S羞窘的表情一下子卡在脸上，他竟然无从反驳。  
“你说过，回来时要我陪你好好玩玩的。”S可悲于自己的无耻，头更低了些。  
“哦?”J表现出的兴味盎然有些敷衍，她仰起头，眼睛清明的可怕。  
“那么，转过来。”  
S自然领会她的意思，再次艰难地挪转高大的身体，将臀部送至J的面前。还好车足够大——S暗想。  
“缩那么后面干什么？”抓住S近乎腾空的腰，J将他向后一扯，他的脚刚刚够到车椅。  
“唔！”按摩棒猝不及防地拔出体外，摩擦过刚刚还含住它吸吮的内壁。被液体浸湿的布料还留在穴口，又被手指带回体内随之搅动。明显的水声在只听得见呼吸声的车厢内格外清晰，S的喘息随手指在敏感点上的按压粗重起来。  
J另一只手来到S的臀上揉捏，撑开湿漉漉的肛口，将布料一点点扯了出来。然后在S紧张又期待的颤抖中，抽出手指，举起手——  
“啪。”清脆的皮肉撞击声响起，S懵了，随即被屁股表面火辣的刺痛惊醒。“不，不要！”他慌乱地扭动身躯，却被一只手按住了腰侧。  
失去着力点的身体被迫平静来，J再度举起手，又是一掌。  
“不……”难堪的羞耻感席卷全身，S剧烈地挣动，又被那只手按了回去。  
“啪。”“啪。”“啪。”……  
接连不断的巴掌声响起，古铜色的皮肤上布满红色的掌痕。“我错了！我错了，对不起！”男人如同失去了最后的遮羞布，语无伦次惊慌失措。  
“你错在哪里？”  
“……对不起……呃！”又挨了一下。  
“没有理由的话，再说对不起就要被打哦。”  
“对……”“啪。”  
“你错在哪里？”  
“……我不知道。”S像只被殴打的大狗般缩起身体，预料中的巴掌却迟迟没有落下。  
“这样才对。”温柔抚上的手将灼痛化为微妙的痒感，按压的手仍在施与令人安心的力度。  
“你的错就是，没有告诉我你的顾虑。没有尝试去了解我的想法和让我了解你的想法。不去警醒我的肆意妄为而是用‘对不起’来搪塞我。”她温柔地拍打着通红的臀肉，声音染上抚慰：“除此之外，你别无过错。”  
J感受到S渐渐放松，心中的苦涩却层层晕开。你总觉得我惩罚你，你反而好受一些，然而你有没有想过，我呢？我会觉得怎样？他们之间本是由欲望连结的不稳定关系，她却苦心积虑步步为营，奢望用婚姻的枷锁束缚住男人。发展到如今冷漠的半强迫关系，终究是因为自己操之过急，终究是因为自己意乱情迷。  
“你没有错。”她咬牙，自我谴责的话语像刀子一样将她从内部剖开。“是……我的错。”她讨厌示弱，但只有如此她才有挽回的余地。她抿紧淡粉色的唇，莫名的委屈涌上喉头，哽地她说不出话来。她靠在椅背上，迟迟没有动作。这不是一个好Dom应流露出的不理智与脆弱，但她却突然对这样的角色扮演游戏感到兴味索然。“J…？”一声迟疑的，戒备的呼喊将她从思绪中拉回。“给你。”她接过男人费力递来的一件物品，摊开手掌，那东西闪着银白的金属光泽。“你要走…就走吧。”那低沉的声音里，似浸着浓浓的苦涩。  
“谁说我要走了?”J蛮横地将三指捅入男人湿软的后穴，逼着他发出一声承受不住的闷哼，眼睛隐约有湿意：她明知是个圈套，仍一如既往地向下跳。她已经将主动权交给了S——自从她爱上这个男人起，她已经万劫不复。“你还没有享受到呢，怎么可能放我离开?”用一手抓住男人结实的臀瓣，四指指节半嵌入肛口撑开，娇小的手掌却紧紧抓住深色的臀瓣，臀肉被指间夹住，留下深浅不一的红痕。另一手有了辅助，自由地在内部搅动，顺着内壁一寸寸碾压。车厢里溢满男人压抑的喘息，昏暗的灯光掩住他情动的脸，却无法隐藏他颤抖的腰部和绷紧的大腿。J的手指陷在一片湿热柔软的沼泽中，被吸吮，被依附，被包裹。她凝神感受S的动作，在肠壁的某处揉按了几下，又漫无目的地摸索 。来回几次，S终于开了口：“往右边去一些。”J在他的前列腺上掠过，又偏离了欲望的根源。“J…”S被冷落的阴茎半硬着，后面又得不到抚慰，手肘撑得酸痛：“不是，是左边，求你…”指尖又戳到了那团软肉，这次停留的时间长了些，不过在食髓知味的S看来，犹如蜻蜓点水。而他也明白了这是存心的逗弄，只有低声下气地索求：“主人，求你让我舒服。嘶…谢谢主人。”圆滑却坚硬的指甲精准地抵上前列腺的位置，带来的刺激有些疼痛。然后她的手指抽动了起来，每一次都直直戳弄着敏感点。褐色的穴口吞吐着嫩白的手指，透明粘稠的液体从穴口被带出，又被她另一只手抹在穴口上揉捏。  
“舒服了么？”J忽的抽出手指，“啪”的一声，手掌打上了S的穴口。见男人只瑟缩一下但不肯回答，J扯过丝袜边缘，粗糙的布料蹭过半开的穴口，“流了那么多水，我帮你擦擦。”J不及躲闪，包挺翘的阴茎将丝袜撑起，现在反而被抓在手里。摸着明显的濡湿痕迹，J颇为享受丝袜顺滑的手感，粗略圈住涨大的阴茎，快速撸动了起来。“唔!”措不及防的快感从小腹传到大脑，迫使他呻吟出声。“舒服了，求你停下…”润泽着淫液的龟头被拿在手里把玩，射精的冲动难以抑制。  
J两指夹住湿淋淋的龟头甩动，猛的掴上他的屁股：“你舒服了，是不是也让我舒服些呢?”  
S盯着皮质的座椅，许久才费力地半侧过身，声音颤抖：“求主人，允许我取悦您。”“取悦我？”J眯起眼，琥珀色的眸子里波光流转。“让你自己舒服的取悦么？”她抚摸着男人的背脊，调情般地温柔触碰着那紧实的肌肉。“……”S沉默片刻，将手伸到下体，猛的掐了一下自己淌着淫水的阴茎。剧烈的疼痛让它疲软下去，S的声音里浸上了颤抖：“求您。”  
难得诚意可嘉。勾起唇角，J似想出了个好计划：“你好像数学和英语都不错？”“报告主人，还行。”S不知她打的什么算盘，尽量放松紧绷过度的身体。  
“计数不成问题吧？”J拿起闲置在一边的按摩棒，淋上一层润滑液，然后将橡胶龟头对准早已开拓完毕的穴口，缓慢的插了进去。“玩一个简单的游戏吧。”J抽动了几下，直到按摩棒能在甬道里自由出入：“打你屁股，就用数字报数；用这根东西捅你几下，就用英文报数。都从零起计。”她将按摩棒对准了敏感点，“如果错了，会有惩罚哦。”“是，主人。”纵使知道接下来将是难忍的折磨，S还是咬牙回答：“我准备好了。”  
“嗯！one、two、th、fo、fi…太快了…”J特地打开最强档的震动，S难以辨别夹杂其中的抽动，只是体内的每一个细胞都像是被这震动搅熨贴了。小腹酥麻一片，萎顿的阴茎也逐渐挺立。数到五十时，粘稠的液体已经挂在被润的晶亮的龟头上。“啪。”“fifty…零!”习惯性答复只换来重重的几巴掌，疼痛将他从欲望中拉回，而随后到来的温柔抚弄又把他抛入欲海中沉浮。  
J兴奋地难以自制，愉悦，狂喜，自得，都不足以形容她的心情。是不是需要提醒一下男人，他的声音太大了？不，还不是时候。现在需要做的，是享受和放纵。她复抬起掌抽打着红肿的臀瓣，即使手心也灼热地发痛，但J相信S比自己还要难受。断断续续地报数声无疑是助燃剂，此刻她心底燃烧的烈火足以将她和男人焚烧噬尽。  
“四十，五十，六十，七十，sixty，seventy，eighty，ninety……”她感觉自己像是拍打着鼓面，只可惜这鼓抖得有点厉害。  
像是要高潮了啊。J干脆拔出按摩棒，将那根沾满腥骚液体的棒子插到前排杯架上，直直对着男人的脸。他偏过头，但那淫糜的气味仍蔓入鼻腔。“接下来不准报错数哦，错了就要重新开始。到两百就停。”男人绝望地闭上眼，下体却硬得快要爆炸：“是，主人。”“这是附加的奖励。”用锁精环套住S挺立的阴茎根部，趁S未反应过来，她一掌掴上男人的屁股。“继续报数。”  
如同骤雨般击打而下的巴掌带起呼呼的风声，而落在皮肉上的力度却有轻重缓急。感觉也由疼痛转为麻木，甚至有一种莫名的快感。“八十九，嗯……”S的报数中混杂了暧昧的呻吟，偶尔打到半合翕张的穴口还会让他发出隐忍的低喘。  
接下来就更为难熬了。落下的手掌似乎带着催情的火焰，由臀部传到下腹。翘起的阴茎即使被锁住，还是吐出晶莹的液体，滴落下来沾湿了耻毛。  
“想射了？”手指从臀缝下滑，摇晃着饱满的阴囊。掌下的躯体挣动地厉害，J心情极好地撤了手，继续抽打着他。  
“主人…一百…求你……一百一……让我……”再这么下去的话，他的阴茎一定会炸开的。“让你什么？”手上的动作没停，她继续逼问。  
“射，射精…”“哦？我还以为你会叫我……”她的手指迁移到收缩的湿润穴口，果断捅入抽插，“干到你不想射精为止呢。”  
“干我！主人快干我！”S急切的渴求正中J下怀，“继续报数，需要我提醒你么？”随之而来的，是难以忍受的折磨。  
“一百二……求您……”  
“唔……一百二十五……”  
“干我……摸我……”  
“一百四十五……一百四十七……”  
臀部上的刺痛停止了。随即S听到了让他如坠冰窟的话：  
“少报了一位。重新开始。”  
“能不能从一百再开始……？”  
“什么时候你可以和我讨价还价了。”冰冷的声音将虚妄的幻想击碎，S咬牙，讨好地用臀部蹭着J的手掌，J顿了顿，拿过男人主动叼来的皮带，轻点了下男人已经红肿的屁股。不知道明天还能不能坐下呢。J用另一只手揉捏发热肿胀的臀肉，痛中带着麻痒的感受如数根针扎在S的神经上，他倒抽了口气，等待接下来的凌迟。  
“一。”皮革的感觉不如手掌柔软，绵长的痛感让他的嗓音嘶哑了几分。J自然明白他的感受，唇角勾起一抹笑，毫不怜惜地继续。如果纵容男人故作示弱的请求，看似处于劣势的他，将成为这场游戏的操纵者。  
车厢里不知回荡着多少声皮肉撞击的声响。疼痛早已消弭，而他不知悔改的阴茎涨得发疼。S恳求了几次，却一次次被驳回，复被抛入欲海。锁精环锁死了他的欲望本源，也锁死了他的退路。他只听见自己报数的声音，却不知道报到了几位，纯粹是靠着本能继续。他想解脱，但他被束缚。他想推开，但他被缠的更紧，而现在，他更是渴望遥不可及的救赎。  
“两百。”声音如神的吟唱，从远方传来，他浑浑噩噩地感觉下体的禁锢一松，然后眼前炸起一片空白。“回神了？”直到J的声音响起，他才注意到自己的小腹上沾满了粘液，甚至黑色的座驾上也有星星点点的白色痕迹。“是的，主人。”  
他乖顺了许多，甚至讨好地用大手掰开臀瓣，将湿润的内部暴露在J的视线下，请求道：“求您使用我。”  
无疑这是一幅蛊惑的画面。J插入两指，肆意地搅动，还不忘评价：“松了。”指端立即感受到刻意的收缩。“放松些。等会会进来四根手指。”S抖了抖，如果是拳交的话，不知自己撑不撑的住……  
“放心，是你喜欢的东西。”J不无恶意地将男人的头扯向驾驶位旁圆形的操纵杆，将手指狠狠揉上那块软肉，说：“好好舔，你会喜欢这玩意儿的。”  
S的身体僵硬了，随即他发出一声似哭似笑的呜咽。他卑微地低下头，颤抖的嘴唇贴上冰冷的圆球，刺鼻的皮革气味涌入鼻腔，他却愈发熟练地舔舐着即将纳入自己体内的东西。麻木的心已经感受不到羞耻了，彻骨的寒凉却带给他窒息般的绝望。“你硬了。”后方又挤入一根手指，疼痛却让他的阴茎恬不知耻地翘得老高。  
“应该可以了吧。”客观陈述事实的语气让S不敢接话。J抽离手指，扩张充分的小穴不再紧闭，润滑液从穴口一点点淌下。  
“坐上去。”S趴跪着将四肢撑起，艰难地挪到前排，跪在坐板上。男人以屈辱又淫荡的姿势张开腿，主动扶住金属杆，对准被自己撑开的穴口。这一幕像极了出门时的情形，只不过这次他别无选择。S屈下腿，用臀缝夹住圆球磨蹭，眼睛上瞟偷看J的表情。J的眼神打量中夹杂着冷漠的玩味，仿佛在嘲笑他的丑态。过于粗大的头部难以挤进，他不敢请求帮助，只能咬牙，一点点，一点点地把那原本不应用于淫乐的东西塞入了身体。  
J看着操纵杆逐渐没入S的体内，手抚上他被汗水沾湿的大腿，轻柔地抚摸。S没动，她也静静地等待着，如同盯着一只在笼子垂死挣扎而任人摆布的熬鹰。她的目光扫过男人粗硬的短发，皱起的眉，和棱角分明的下巴。他抿紧的唇突然松开了，然后迟疑地张开：“主人，求您让我动。”  
J唇角扬起，沉声说道：“动吧。”  
……光线昏暗的车厢内，弥漫着精液的腥味。一个高大的男人手撑住两边的椅背，耸动着健壮的腰部，被一根汽车操纵杆插得呻吟不断。他的脖颈抬起，喉结上滚动着汗珠，古铜色的胸膛上，一只白皙修长的手捏着褐色的乳头搓弄，甚至揪住它们拉扯，夹在指间揉捏。他的小腹上肌肉结实，流着淫水的阴茎随着身体起伏一下下打在小腹上，留下湿润的水痕。紫红的龟头涨大着，明显已经快要到达喷发的边缘，然而他有力的手臂支撑着他的身体，无法抚慰渴望着解放的下体。操纵杆的圆头已被透明的液体润湿，男人体内的液体顺着金属杆滴落，如同这场感官盛宴的节拍。  
而他的唯一鉴赏者只是微笑着，从包内拿出一只刚买的口红。男人在商场替她挑的，但她并不喜欢这个色号，也从未用过。“叫的真好听。来跟我说说，现在的你像什么？”她故意将S向下按了一下，恰巧那圆球重重地锤在了前列腺上 ，直叫他眼前冒着金星。“我、我像…”右边挺起的乳头被抵在口红上摩擦，逼迫他说出些话来。“我是主人的狗。”“嗯？”J挑起一只眉毛，在男人的胸膛上写下“狗”这个字。“你看看，是不是少了些形容你的东西呢？”S眼神迷蒙，抑制不住地向前拱着腰，明显是被操熟了的样子。“我……我是贱狗……”“还有呢？你看，这里位置这么多。”J又在刚刚的红字前加了个定语，用口红尖戳弄着男人的龟头，引得他不住战栗。“我是骚货……”他声音颤抖，却又像是彻底摒弃了尊严，一昧地追求那从后穴流过四肢百骸的快感。“我喜欢被插屁股……”他小幅扭转身体，让那硬物碾压他的前列腺。“我要主人干我……干爆我的屁眼……”J一时竟来不及写，粗略写了些字，之后便饶有兴趣地听男人卖骚。  
“屁眼被插得好爽，这个东西操的我好爽啊……”湿热的内部被操纵杆一寸寸撑开，饥渴的肠肉缠上圆头吸吮，以求那灭顶的刺激。 “主人快来插贱狗的屁股，里面好痒……”  
“好想射……主人求你……让骚货的骚鸡巴高潮吧……”  
“求您摸我……下面好涨……求您……”  
“挺爽的嘛。”J声音冷淡却勾得S不能自己：“叫这么大声，不怕别人把你当婊子。”  
“我是婊子……只给主人操的骚婊子……”  
“哦？”J饶有兴趣地笑了，她弹了下男人肿胀的乳头，“你给我上？十元一次我还嫌贵呢。”  
S起伏身体的动作停滞了，他紧捏住支撑身体的座椅抓出指痕，目光飘忽下移，不与J对视。“怎么不动了？”半是责问的语气让他猛地警醒，他继续运动着酸软的腰腹，把那硬物又吞到自己饥渴收缩的肛门里，当它完全没入时发出一声类似呜咽的呻吟。“顶到了…”他小幅度地扭动臀胯，磨蹭着皮质圆头，借此抚慰瘙痒的内部，阴茎笔直地指向前方，被淫液浸润地发亮。“贱狗不要主人给钱，主人要多少钱贱狗都给，只要主人狠狠踩我的骚鸡巴，狠狠操我的屁眼……”  
真是尺度全开啊。低笑一声，J故意说：“这么想要的话，你可以去站街，只要戴个牌子：“把贱狗干舒服的人就给他一百元”，那么排满半条街的人就可以把你干到再也合不拢腿了。”  
“那如果贱狗屁股里灌满了精液，屁眼也被干到合不拢了，主人还要吗？”他喉咙哽得发疼，自暴自弃地低笑一声，嘶哑的嗓音听起来竟有丝阴狠。  
不仅没有对反感的羞辱话语表露出厌恶，反而把问题推给她的男人还真是有些棘手啊。她微笑着，一字一顿地说：“不会。”  
“那就好……”他尾音淡去，捏住背椅的手臂肌肉绷紧又略微放松。  
J看他表情纠结，纤长的手指抚上不时有汗水淌下的脸庞。顺着刚硬的面部轮廓游移到男人干燥厚实的唇，在唇瓣上勾勒。男人忽然张开嘴，任由她的手指在更为敏感的嘴唇内侧摩挲，沾取湿润地唾液点在他不经护理的唇上。他温顺地含住又探入口腔中的手指，得到默许后用湿润的舌舔舐，然后随着自己舔弄的动作一下下挺动着腰部，把完美的腰线展露在J面前。结实的小腹随提身的动作收紧，汗水在深色的皮肤上凝集，流淌。  
J的目光被他刻意的诱惑吸引了，沾满唾液的手指从口腔里挪开，从他脖颈处游移而下，指尖绕着他的肚脐打转。男人不敢动，绷紧身子感受她的抚摸。  
手指终于握上了他的阴茎。S发出惊慌的呻吟，他怕再有一个刺激，他就会抑制不住地射出来，但他流着淫水的阴茎，则昭示了他兴奋地难以自抑。“不，”当女子手指刮蹭着他脆弱的龟头时，他不由发出一声示弱的告饶。“会射的……”手指从顶端移开，粘黏着透明的细丝。“这么舍不得射？”目光带着笑意地扫过男人身体上烙下的刺眼红字，她伸手抚过男人的大腿内侧，用干燥的拇指摩挲。“这里写的是什么？”  
“骚货。”他补充说：“上面写着我是“骚货”。”  
他甚至没有看那字迹一眼。  
“这里呢？”手指暧昧地攀上腰际，J将手上半风干的液体抹在S的腹肌上，指着另一行字。  
“我是主人的贱狗。”S自觉加上前缀。没有叫停的命令，也没有下一步的暗示，S以一种下贱的姿势摇动着屁股，发出乞求抚摸的小狗般讨好的呜呜声。  
“记忆力不错。”在爽得神志不清的情况下还能这么识时务，岂止是记忆力不错。  
“……还有这儿呢。”手指顺着红印在光裸的胸膛上勾勒，指尖划过乳头也让S微微颤抖，同样颤抖的还有他的嘴唇。“干死我。”  
“什么？”J拧住S的乳头，指甲掐入其中的奶缝刮搔。  
“干死我!求求您干死我!”快感使得他夹紧下腹，透明的液体顺着操纵杆从收缩的穴口淌下。“继续说。”J掐住肿胀的乳头，以一种绝对会弄疼他的力度向外拉扯，直至乳晕也泛起红色。“干死我干死我干死我……”乳头肿起挺立在胸膛上，马眼渗出清液润湿了龟头。S仰头，一次次将自己狠狠钉在操纵杆上。J收回手抱胸，好整以暇地欣赏S迷乱的动作——这是求欢的舞蹈。而那淫荡的恳求正是它的伴奏。  
“干死我，干死我，干死我……”如同念叨着起死回生的咒语，S似乎将所有的希望都寄寓在这三个字上。他的身体绷紧又舒展，臀部抬起又下落，汗液蒸发又流下，而他的主人只是冷酷地看着他，嘲讽的眼神审视他的灵魂。  
“过来。”不知过了多久，S恍惚间看到J嘴唇开合，她的双腿张开，那根挺立的佩戴式阴茎夺去了他的心神。  
“把遮光帘放下，爬过来。”  
S颤抖着身躯撑起身体，硕大的圆头从湿软的穴内退出，发出啵的一声。液体从他的腿间滴落，而他置之不理，狂喜般拉扯着窗帘，直至车内昏暗，只剩内置灯散发着暧昧不明的光。  
“干死我……”他手脚并用，爬向J，任由她将他推到后座的地上，脸对着地面，摆放好姿势等待她的临幸。  
J将男人的手拉起放在车门的扶手上，将他的胸膛下按以保证他的乳头抵在透明脚垫上——那上面布满软刺。她将他的一条腿抬起搁在座椅边，他的腿部如此健壮有力，此刻却发软着任她摆弄。现在男人是门户大开了。还未合上的穴口随着他的呼吸开合，泛着水光。J脱下鞋，离开座椅，向男人一点点逼近——现在是她享用大餐的时间。  
她将假阴茎的龟头对准男人的穴口，缓慢而坚定的侵入。她享受地眯起眼睛，摸索男人的前列腺，却听到S喃喃的声音。“干死我……干死我……干死我……”她笑着抚上男人汗湿的背：“你以为这是万能的咒语吗小骚货？”S因为尾缀的称呼而可悲地兴奋不已，他握紧扶手，脸埋在自己的胳膊里，声音大而清晰起来:“求您干死我，主人。”回应他的，是一记令他战栗的顶撞。  
该死…J舔舔唇角，心理的性兴奋简直快让她高潮了。  
“那么，如你所愿。”她扶住男人的腰，身体前倾，对准彼此都摸得一清二楚的敏感点迅猛地撞去，逼着男人发出喘息。剧烈的前后移动使得男人的饱受折磨的乳头在软刺上一次次的磨蹭，他受不住地抬起胸膛，却被J死死按住。  
“不要，疼。”乳头好像被磨掉了一层皮，火辣辣地烧灼着。S挣扎着试图摆脱按压的手，却在挣脱的一刻猛然回过神。后方的抽插停下了，S屏住呼吸，车内突然的寂静令他恐慌起来。“我错了！”他想回头，却又被猛的按住了腰部——他的龟头戳在了垫子上。然后那根微凉的阴茎又开始动了。  
“呜!”体内的硬物苟责着发骚的一点，而龟头在粗糙平面上的摩擦却让他悲鸣出声。他不敢再叫不要，但承受不住刺激的呻吟再也抑制不住。“呜……啊啊啊……”被碾压的龟头吐出粘稠的液体，热流在下腹涌动。“好棒啊……”  
J听到他的胡言乱语更兴奋了，她用阴茎在男人的前列腺上画着圈，问道：“为什么？”  
男人的声音都颤抖了，他的腰颤地更厉害:“骚货……骚货要被主人干死了……”  
“真乖。”J直接趴在S身上，手指捏住他挺起胸膛上的乳头揉搓，下身狠狠捅着J的屁眼，压着他的龟头顶在一根根软刺上。  
“呜…呜呜!要死了…”S支撑两人重量的手臂青筋暴起，他被顶地直翻白眼，阴茎也不断跳动。  
“要射了…啊啊啊…射了，被干射了……”马眼撞在了一根小刺上，体内的阴茎也恰巧顶在了前列腺上，S颤抖着，精液止不住地喷射而出。  
白色的液体溅在软垫上，也溅在车侧门上。  
S双眼失焦地喘息着，直至最后一滴精液流出马眼。  
“舒服了？”J调笑着拍上男人的屁股试图让他回神，意外地听到了回应。  
“……嗯。”  
J缓慢抽出阴茎，之前灌入的空气找到了出口，不受控制的括约肌发出“噗噗”的声音。  
S尴尬地红了脸，但身体酥软的不想动。他感觉到女子细软的长发拂过他的肩头，随即她暧昧地轻笑出声，鼻息打在他赤裸的后背上，如一个微不可闻的亲吻。他战栗着，将头埋在了手臂里。


End file.
